


What your Favorite AOP/DP Ship Says About You!

by SaiphTheSwordmaster



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Joke Fic, M/M, Multi, What your favorite ship says about you, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiphTheSwordmaster/pseuds/SaiphTheSwordmaster
Summary: What's your favorite AOP/DP Ship? Is it Stosuh, Jayphen, Ivsuh? Or maybe a lesser known one like Jaysuh, Elvin, or Josuh? Whatever your OTP is, I'm here with heavy inspiration from Eldena Doubleca5t on YouTube, to tell you what your favorite ship says about you. (Keep in mind this is all a joke, and all shipping should be between characters unless the ship is confirmed canon. Respect the people and only ship the personas.)
Relationships: Annabelle | Melodify/Hosuh Lee, Annabelle/Daniel Lim, Annabelle/Gavin Ng, Annabelle/Jay Ko, Annabelle/Stephen Ng, Daniel Lim/Seh, Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Elias Lim/Gavin Ng, Elias Lim/Stephen Ng, Gavin/His Girlfriend, Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng/Jay Ko/Gavin Ng, Hosuh Lee/Gavin Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Ivu | Zerinchii/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim, Jay Ko/Gavin Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng, Joseph Catalanello/Hosuh Lee, Joseph Catalanello/Jay Ko, Joseph Catalanello/Stephen Ng, Shai/Pau, Stephen/Hosuh/Ivu, Yanna/Lex
Comments: 29
Kudos: 44





	What your Favorite AOP/DP Ship Says About You!

_This is based on videos by:_ _Eldena Doubleca5t. These are just jokes, so don’t come @ me. (Also, if you’re wondering, Stosuh is at the very bottom. Just like Stephen!) Enjoy!_

Jayphen: You were very smug once Ivsuh was confirmed canon.

Janiel: You’re a firm believer in the inherent erotisism of sociopathy.

Jaysuh: You’re always a sucker for the Yandere trope.

Danphen: You’re always a sucker for bickering married couples who just got a nasty divorce.

Josuh: You think the concept of opposites attract is highly overrated.

JoJay: You think the concept of opposites attract cannot be highly rated enough. 

Dansuh: You like soft boys.

Gavsuh: You like walmart brand Stosuh. Also, bro code, what bro code?

Ivsuh: You just want good things for Hosuh, and really, who wouldn’t?

Jophen: You are a multishipper.

Elvin: Your favorite color is blue.

Annsuh: You are heterosexual.

Anniel: You are _very_ heterosexual.

Annvin: You really, really like the pink and blue aesthetic.

Annphen: You like chaos gremlins, and figured, what’s better than one chaos gremlin? Two chaos gremlins.

Jayann: Pretty much the same joke as above, but slightly less so.

Yanna x Lex: You’re happy for the fandom queen and her girlfriend.

Dan x Seh: You are on Daniel’s side of the drama.

Gavin x His Girlfriend: You’re a sucker for smooth boys.

Gavin x Jay: You like the aesthetic so much, you forget they’ve never actually interacted.

Daniel x Gavin: You think Romeo and Juliet would’ve been better if they had hated each other more than their families did.

Elias x Stephen: Your ideal relationship dynamic is enemies to lovers.

Jaystosuh: You’re _really_ into the yandere trope. Also, you’ve probably read Hidden Possession and Crazed Obsession multiple times.

Stephen x Hosuh x Ivu: You are a firm believer in Hosuh having two hands for a reason.

Dan x Stephen x Hosuh: You took the drama pretty hard. Are you doing alright? Do you need a hug?

Jo x Stephen x Hosuh: You liked the bad boy x softie trope so much, you figure what was better than one softie, two softies!

Dan x Stephen x Hosuh x Jay: Your interest in making difficult choices is outweighed by your overwhelming horniness. 

Gavin x Hosuh x Stephen: You have ascended beyond the bro code.

Dan x Stephen x Hosuh x Jay x Gavin: Your horniness levels aren’t just off the charts, they were never on one in the first place.

Any character x Reader: You are a fangirl.

Shai x Pau: Your favorite DP video was the Mafia Video.

Jay x Orange Slime: You have good taste.

Jay x Tree: You have excellent taste.

Stosuh: You… are Stephen Ng.


End file.
